John Ward
John "Dr. Wimpy" Ward (1947-2010) was an improvisor in New York City. He was an avid student of improv from 2002 when he took level 1 at the UCB Theatre. He was a huge supporter of improv, and was a familiar face at Harold Night and many other improv shows. He was known for his big bushy beard and likeness to Santa Claus, an image that he gladly took advantage of in different sketch shows and satiric videos. He was an agent with Improv Everywhere, participating in numerous missions. His first mission was impersonating Anton Chekhov at a fake reading at a Barnes and Noble. On Sunday, March 28th 2010 John collasped on a subway sometime around 3:45pm. EMTs attended to him but couldn't revive him. "WIMP stands for “Windows, Icons, Menus, and Pointers” a computer protocol that John was instrumental in creating. He got the Dr. Wimpy nickname when working on it." http://www.improvresourcecenter.com/mb/showpost.php?p=801054&postcount=52 UCBComedy Bio Below is the text John wrote as his UCBComedy Bio Hey, Dr Wimpy here. I've been doing improv for seven years. Did Anton Chekov for Improv Everywhere six years ago. I've done a ton of Santa stuff ranging from the first MP3 Experiment for IE to shoe commercial for famous Footwear. Old man with beard is my basic look whether Santa or angry Amish. Also, befudled old man with beard. Oh, I have a dog that performs also. Old biker with beard - old hippy with...you get the idea. Official Obituary Below is a copy of his obituary: LAURENCE HARBOR — Dr. John T. Ward “Dr. Whimpy,” 62, of Laurence Harbor, passed away suddenly on Sunday, March 28, 2010, in New York. Born in Princeton, Dr. Ward was a longtime resident of Plainsboro before moving to Laurence Harbor. He was a graduate of Virginia Tech, where he received his master’s degree in human resources and also his Ph.D. He was also a graduate of Rutgers University with a degree in computer technology. John’s career began at age 11 when he worked for his father on the farm and at Walker Gordon until he was 26, and attended college during this time. He went on to work for NASA as a computer technologist for five years, and at AT&T for over 10 years, where he created the automated phone system. John’s latest accomplishment was his work with improv. He studied and performed in New York City and enjoyed spending the last 10 years with his “improv” family. John was a member of the Rutgers and Virginia Tech Alumni, the Plainsboro Presbyterian Church, the Screen Actors Guild, the 4-H Club, the Future Farmers of America, and the Bayshore Kennel Club. He was a Boy Scout in Plainsboro for 14 years. Johnny loved riding motorcycles. Son of the late John R. Ward, he is also predeceased by his wife, Linda Ward, and his brother, Russell “Boo” Ward. John is survived by his mother, Jean Ward of Virginia; two sisters, Rose Marie Bowker and her husband Jack of Roosevelt, and Doris Hannah of Virginia; two brothers, William Ward and his wife Deborah, and Robert Ward and his wife Mary all of Virginia; and several nieces and nephews. Family and friends may call from 5 to 8 p.m. Tuesday at the Glackin/Saul Funeral Home, 136 Morrison Ave., Hightstown. The funeral service will be held during this time at 7:30 p.m. Interment services will be held at the convenience of the family. In lieu of flowers, memorial contributions may be made to All 4 the Dogs Rescue, PO Box 204, Roosevelt, NJ 08555. www.saulfuneralhomes.com. Shows and Improv Groups *Played Santa Claus in the The Holiday Spectacular. *Appeared in Red All Over *Supercrab *Tiny Town *Cooter *Also played the Narrator in The Holiday Spectacular *Played the Great and Powerful Wizard in Buy, Beg, Borrow, or Steal: The Dark Side of the Moon Show Links *Improv Everywhere tribute *Thread on IRC upon the news of his passing *Trivia Night Julie & Jackie video *Secret Lives: Santa Claus Steady Mobbin *John's account of his first improv scene *Secret Santa sketch @ UCB Theatre *Anton Chekhov prank *John impersonating Matt Walsh of the UCB *Anthony King's post after hearing the news. *Tribute video played at Harold Night Category:Performers Category:New York City